Question: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{9} = 4$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $9$ $ \dfrac{x}{9} {\cdot 9} = 4 {\cdot 9} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{9}} \cdot \cancel{9} = 36$ $x = 36$